dlsldethicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arvin Lontoc
Arvin Karol Umali Lontoc is a Multimedia Arts student in De La Salle Lipa. Early Life Arvin Lontoc was born on a warm, sunny day in January 28, 1995 in Batangas City, Philippines. He lives in San Jose, Batangas with his mom, Jeannie Lontoc; his father Enrico Lontoc; brother Angelo Lontoc who is 4 years younger than him and his grandparents Oscar Umali and Anghelina Umali. He started school when he was six-years-old in Holy Family Montessori while he was there, he won two medals for speech in English and Tagalog on the third grade. Then he attended De La Salle Lipa for high school, and there he was acknowledged to be one of the best in Computer (1st yr) and in Social Studies (2nd yr). He is now a graduating College student still at De La Salle Lipa taking up AB Multimedia Arts. He is a member of IMedia and SLR organization. With his course, he is fond of photography, graphic design, layouting, animation, video production. With their work in progress thesis “Escape” travel and lifestyle magazine, he is able to improve and apply his talents in photography, graphic design and layouting. Personality Life to him means family and friends who you can trust and who trusts you. He is pretty much on a happy side of life, but like all teens he do have struggles that affects him. When he was 10 in 2005, his mother was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis, a sickness on the nervous system affecting the nerves and spinal cord. It is an uncommon disease that only few people have been diagnosed in our country. It cannot be cured but the medicines that she takes weekly are only for surviving. Although his mother cannot be cured, he is thankful that God gave her second life and it made his family close to Him. Now, his mother is having Multiple Sclerosis for 10 years but they are hoping that she will be completely healed in God’s time. He faced several hard struggles in the early ages but that did not affect him to pursue his dreams in life. He had his best friends Alexis, Gerard and Reginald in high school who had influenced him in playing basketball and making it as his hobby. He also had a first love, who is a Korean girl in the high school years. Through the years, he learned new lessons in good times and bad times that made him strong as a person. Giving more attention, trials have been encountered on the road that lead him to give up and shift to another course with his first choice BS Industrial Engineering. He realized through his journey with proper mindset, he is able to develop a passion for what he does and is able to express his thoughts, ideas and himself through the use of different digital art mediums. The inspirations that kept him on the road was God, family, friends, different artists, art industry, music, passion, positivity, and someone who is special for him. He is willing to pursue his dreams to become a digital artist, a visual journalist, a layout artist and a magazine photographer someday. In 2016 after finishing his OJT on TV 10 Batangas and Graduating College, He hopes to be working in a Travel and Lifestyle Magazine to achieve his dreams and goals in life. Also, he hopes that someday he will marry someone who will love him honestly and unconditionally. Category:W4B